


Cupid's Kiss

by bilboswaggins



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Professor!Harry, Romance, Slow Burn, teaching assistant!Eggsy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilboswaggins/pseuds/bilboswaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At University College London, Literature Professor Harry Hart has just accepted a new Teacher's Assistant who specializes in Poetry, Gary "Eggsy" Unwin. Soon enough, they develop a friendship of sorts, taking them as far as Harry's childhood home in Italy, where the line between friendship and more becomes a little... muddled.<br/>--<br/>Slow burn Hartwin, for sure this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid's Kiss

Harry Hart looked at his watch for the second time in the last ten minutes and sighed. It was half past five and even if he were to leave now it would still take him anywhere from an hour to an hour and a half to get home. Rush hour on London’s narrow streets was a bitch; let no one tell you any different. You’ve not experienced hell until you’ve been stuck in rush hour traffic in downtown London. And he would now have to suffer through it because of this…this man; Gary Unwin. 

He glared at the file open in front of him. 

Harry had been tasked with interviewing the young man as a possible candidate for the new spot that would open up at the start of the next school year. But Mr. Unwin hadn’t shown up and Harry has been waiting for a little over half an hour now. Now, he wasn’t an impatient man but this was getting a tad ridiculous. Surely the man would call and offer some explanation for his tardiness? Harry’s eyes flickered over to the school’s landline. Nothing.

 Fifteen minutes later, Harry left.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Merlin stood in the decently long line at the Starbucks, sunglasses still perched on his face despite being indoors. He was rubbing his temple with the heel of his palm, willing away the headache of a late night rather unsuccessfully. As per their usual routine, he showed up to Starbucks before Harry to buy their Friday morning coffee for their catch-up date. 

After it was ordered and paid for, he sat himself down in one of the more comfortable chairs, flipping up the collar of the coat he wore to shut out any conversation. Harry should be along any minute, he rather hoped. He looked forward to these get-togethers, especially as they fell before one of his more annoying intro programming classes. 

As if summoned by Merlin’s thoughts, a warm hand grasped his shoulder and squeezed. A second later, Harry took the seat opposite his best friend and colleague. “Must you always turn up your collar like that?” He asked in lieu of greeting and rolled of his eyes. “Honestly Merlin, you look like you’ve jumped out of a bloody spy comic.” 

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” he hummed, sitting up a little straighter in his seat and finally taking off the sunglasses from his face as Harry sat opposite him. “That would be far more exciting than ‘university lecturer.’ Would probably pay better too. Speaking of, you owe me six quid for your absurdly expensive coffee.” 

“And how much - dare I ask - did that slimy green, organic beverage you ordered cost?” Harry took out his wallet and slid a ten pound note across the table. “They could be feeding you grass and ants and you’d be none the wiser.” He wrapped his palms around his blazing hot cup of coffee and leaned down to breathe in the dark, rich aroma of peaberry coffee; his favourite. 

“A fiver, thank you,” he replied as he took a sip of his own rather contentedly. “I’d rather be fed grass and ants than a false sense of superiority,” he lightly jabbed, a smirk playing at the corners of his lips. “Anyway. How did your interview yesterday go, mm? Did he live up to the praises he was sung?” 

“I don’t know because he didn’t show up,” Harry said, his smile turning into a frown. “And there was no call or e-mail explaining his absence either. It’s a shame, really. His file was quite impressive.” He shrugged and sipped at his coffee, ignoring the twinge of disappointment he felt that he couldn’t quite understand. 

“That’s…Yes, a shame,” he also frowned, shifting in his seat just slightly. “From what you told me last time I had thought it would go over quite well. Eh, these things happen.” He took a sip briefly before continuing. “Who knows, maybe he’ll come back, or maybe you’ll get a better one. I assume you _can_ still handle a group of teenagers on your own, yes?” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry, if I get any trouble makers I’ll send them your way. You are the scrooge of your department, after all.” His eyes narrowed as he looked Merlin over. “There is some resemblance between you and that bloke from the Harry Potter movies. Snape, I think is his name. You’ve got his lovely personality and sneer down perfectly.” 

“As much as I don’t mind the association with Alan Rickman, that particular character is a little less than preferred for comparison.” Merlin snorted and shook his head. “Aren’t you a little old to be making references to the Harry Potter series.” 

“I’ve got nieces and nephews who watch it,” Harry said with a smirk. “What’s your excuse?” 

“A man’s allowed his guilty pleasures. I just don’t make references to it.” Siiiiiip. 

“At least I don’t have the whole series on DVD and don’t think that poster in your bedroom’s escaped my attention.” 

“Kindly stay the fuck out of my bedroom.” He gave him a look, but started to chuckle finally, a half-grin finally bringing his face to some sort of life.

“I didn’t hear you complaining the last time I was in there,” he said, hiding his smirk behind his cup of coffee. “In fact, I think you actually _begged_ me to stay.” 

“Harry, I swear to god.” His jaw set as he gave him the all too familiar look of mild exasperation hiding amusement. A look he frequented with his dearest friend. “Next time I’m ordering you a bloody decaf.” 

“Promises, promises.” He took another sip and glanced briefly at his watch. “When’s your first class starting? Have we got time to walk? The traffic is a bloody nightmare.” 

“Of course we do. Not like it can start without me.” He smirked but nodded, flipping up the collar on his coat once more. “Should have thought about traffic before choosing to live in London.” 

Harry stood up, ignoring the impatient glares from fellow customers looking for a table. “I’m considering buying a bicycle,” he said and grabbed his briefcase and coffee cup then started for the door. “The only downside to that being: what in the hell will I do when it rains?” 

“Suffer, like the rest of us.” Merlin stood and followed him, tossing the remains of his drink in the bin as he passed by. “You could get one of those umbrella hats. I think it’d suit you very well.” 

“I’d rather not be institutionalized yet, ta.” He said dryly, falling into step next to Merlin. They walked down the busy street in silence for a while then Harry asked, “You saw the list of candidates.  Disregarding Mr. Urwin, who’d be your first choice?” 

“Hm.” He thought for a moment, thinking back to the list. He’d only looked at it briefly, and hadn’t stored much away, but he did recall a name he thought might fit. “Charlie Briggs, I think. I believe he was Oxford? If I’m remembering his file correctly he might be suitable.” 

Harry said nothing, lips pursing. Charlie Briggs, another top contender. Third on Harry’s mental list. A good choice all in all.  He nodded and said, “I’ll look his file over again and call him in.” He drank the last of his coffee and threw the cup in the nearest bin then looked at his watch. “My, you’re getting old. Is this your top speed?” 

Merlin hummed rather noncommittally at the thought, then sniffed at the jab. “I conserve my energy before dealing with this particular class, thank you. The blank stares, Harry. You’d think I was speaking fucking Greek. What’s your excuse.”

Harry snorted and glanced sideways at Merlin. “That can’t be it. I’ve heard you try to speak Greek and it’s most amusing. Seriously though, the blank stares never bothered you before. Why now?”

 “I don’t know. Perhaps this semester is a particularly bad bunch. Perhaps I’m just cranky Arsenal lost to Chelsea. Perhaps I need a bloody vacation. Or all of the above,” he hummed, reaching into his pocket to replace his usual glasses on his face as they closed in on his building. 

He hummed thoughtfully. “Speaking of vacations; you should come back home with me this summer. I’ve heard Antonia has been asking about you, wondering when you’d visit next.”

 “It’s a better plan than catching up on football all summer.” But at mention of the girl, he couldn’t help a small smile. “I’ll see if I can squeeze you in.” 

“Thought you’d say that,” he smirked and nodded in greeting at the students passing them by. They entered the building and Harry stopped. “Come by at lunch? I’ve only got a lecture at 3 today so I’ll be stuck in the office grading until then.” 

“Happy to. You’ll be giving me something to look forward to.” He nodded at students headed towards his own class and gave Harry a look briefly before saying his farewell parting and turning to go attend to said class, not without a hint of a grumble under his breath.

 Chuckling to himself, Harry turned the other way and headed for his office at the other end of the campus. The place was swimming with students ( all rushing to get to class in time), almost to the point that it became quite difficult to move ahead without bumping into each other, but Harry didn’t mind it. Instead, he found it quite...peaceful. The college was his second home. You’d think after almost thirty years of teaching that he’d be sick and tired of it. It was a reasonable assumption. Lots of his colleagues were like that or heading that way but not him. He’d probably do this for the rest of his life and love every second of it.

 The smell of freshly baked cupcakes assaulted his senses, drawing him out of his thoughts and his mouth watered instinctively before his eyes had the chance to find their target; the ‘For the Love of Cake!’ cupcake shop. Without being consciously aware of it, his legs changed course and before long he found himself standing before a display of delicious looking cupcakes. 

Before he could taking himself out of it, Harry bought six delicious cupcakes, planning to share them with Merlin later. Who knew, maybe it’ll cheer up the grumpy git a bit. 

The rest of the walk to his office was uneventful. So when he opened the door to his office and found a young man sitting in one of the chairs and rifling through a magazine, Harry was...well, surprised. That was until he saw the man’s face and put a name to the face. Harry, however, gave no indication that he had any idea who the man was. He wanted to make him sweat a bit. 

He cleared his throat, making his presence known. “See, I thought I’d got the wrong office but that’s not it,” he said and opened the door further but otherwise remained standing, blocking the entrance. “So might I ask who you are and what you’re doing here? I’ve no appointments for this morning.”

 

Eggsy startled and immediately looked like a deer in the headlights. He quickly stood from the chair as though it electrocuted him, the magazine falling behind him into the chair rather haphazardly as he collected himself and tried to make himself relatively small in the space he was in. 

“Right- I’m sorry, sir,” he started, his eyes looking elsewhere as he fought off embarrassment. “Just - I’ve been here since the building opened hoping to catch you and -- Oh, right, sorry, I’m Eggsy Un-- Sorry, _Gary_ Unwin. I wanted to apologize in person for yesterday, and I’m sorry I didn’t call or nothin but I actually came straight here from hospital and--- fuck, okay, I’m sorry, Professor Hart,” he finally managed to stop his rambling, looking at him rather sheepishly and having the good sense to show his embarrassment as well as obvious determination. But fuck, he really did come straight here from the hospital where he was up all night with worry, he looked rather exhausted on top of all of that.

 The more Harry stood there and watched him, the more he noticed how dejected and just plain exhausted the man looked. “Sit down, Mr. Urwin before you collapse.” He said, his voice far gentler now than when he’d arrived. He walked further into the room and closed the door behind him, giving them some privacy. He couldn’t help but notice the smell of anaesthetic in the room as he put down the box of cupcakes on his desk and resisted the urge to wrinkle his nose. 

“Have you had anything to drink or eat?” 

“Uh….” After peeling himself out of his tiny corner, he moved the magazine aside to sit down in the chair, still keeping his back relatively straight despite said exhaustion. “...Not since the day before yesterday, sir.” God. It really had been awhile as his stomach kicked a reminder into him. He was now almost regretting the decision to rush over straight away to apologize - Mr. Hart here probably would have better appreciated Eggsy stopping off at his house to eat, shower, and change, but he was so overcome with guilt at missing his appointment, the thought didn’t even occur to him until now. 

 _Thought as much,_ Harry hummed and opened the box of cupcakes then placed it in front of the young man. “I’d normally offer you something that won’t clog your arteries but this is all I have right now so it’ll have to do.” His lips twitched at the bland look he got in return. “While I don’t mind sharing my sweets with you Mr. Urwin, I draw the line at feeding you myself,” he let his words trail off, hoping it’ll kick start the young man into eating. 

Blinking again at the act of kindness, Eggsy reached forward and took one of the smaller cupcakes in the box, though unable to hide his immediate longing look at it as he carefully peeled the foil back so he could get at it. “Thank you, sir,” he said sincerely, giving him an almost shy sort of smile. “It’s been a rough 36 hours. Cupcake is well appreciated.”

 “Good,” he said and moved to the cabinet next to his desk to take out two tea cups. He didn’t bother asking him if he wanted tea as Harry had already decided he’d have some. The young man looked like he needed it. Harry had dealt with enough troubled teenaers to know by now. 

“Do you take any sugar or milk in your tea?” He asked, pouring the already hot water over the tea bags. He’d programmed his tea maker to start boiling his water every morning at 7.15 so that by the time he got to the office, he could have a nice cup of tea ready to go. It was a new machine that Merlin bought him for his last birthday after Harry complained for a year about having to go out in the staff’s lounge and make idle chit-chat - that he could really do without - while he waited for his tea for brew. 

This didn’t mean he was a recluse among the other professors, God no, but he needed at least two cups of tea before he could make intelligent conversation so early in the morning. 

Eggsy swallowed the bit of cupcake he had been savouring as he was asked the question, and frowned just slightly before answering. “Uh, sugar, yeah…” He was still quite hesitant, and even crossed one leg over the other in his chair rather defensively. “Is…. Aren’t you mad at me?” 

Harry delayed answering by busying himself with  putting a little bit of sugar in both cups then he placed one next to the box of cupcakes and finally sat down. “I don’t know you well enough to be mad,” he finally said and leaned back in his seat, looking up at Mr. Unwin properly. “But I was somewhat….disappointed when you didn’t show. Your file shows that you have a great deal of potential.” 

“Yeah.” He frowned a bit more; he’d expected as much. “May I explain? You don’t owe me anything obviously, a second shot being the least of it all, but I feel like if I did, maybe you’d understand. I’d really like this job, sir. I was actually looking forward to it all.” 

Harry nodded. “Tell me what happened.” He reached across the table and picked out a cupcake, unable to help himself. 

“Well. It’s a bit much information, I know, but it’s just my mum, me, and my little sister at home. Daisy’s 14 months. I was watchin her before I was set to come here since mum was gone and I was gonna get a sitter to watch her while I came to meet you,” he started, playing with and shredding the tin foil from the cupcake in his lap. “But then she started to really cry. She was throwin up, coughin, gettin’ all red, and I panicked and took her to the hospital. That’s why I didn’t call or anythin- I was really worried and didn’t leave her if I could help it. Turns out she has Scarlet Fever.” He sighed, the foot of the leg crossed over the other jiggling with nerves. “Mum rushed over and is with her now, so here I am. I’m really sorry, I just lost track of time. I think it’s mostly taken care of now, and I won’t have to be caught up with it again. I’d uh.. I’d like to reschedule our meetin’ if you’d be okay with that. Like I said, I really was looking forward to this job.” He smiled rather meekly, the bags under his eyes purple and prominent. 

Harry listened quietly, the frown pulling at his eyebrows becoming more and more prominent as Gary no, Mr. Urwin, spoke, betraying his worry at the mention of the Scarlet Fever. Nasty and dangerous business. 

“I’m happy to hear your sister is doing better now. That was good thinking on your part, taking her to the hospital.” He said, allowing his lips to twist up in a smile in hopes it’ll relax the young man before him a bit. 

He took a sip of tea and shifted in his seat, debating whether to give him the good news now or wait until they’ve met for their so called meeting. One look at Mr. Urwin’s face and Harry knew what he’d do, orders be damned. 

“Yesterday’s interview was mere formality, Mr. Unwin,” he said, watching the young man’s face closely. “You’ve already passed the main interview with our head of department Mr. Arthur for which I must congratulate you. The man is a right git and he hardly ever finds anyone acceptable but you must have done something right because he - “ he trailed off, searching for the right word. “He tolerated you. I know it doesn’t sound like much but that, coming from him, is high praise. So the position is yours and we would like you to start your training as soon as you’re able.” 

And just like that, Eggsy’s face lit right up. Automatically, he sat up straighter, tiredness receding as he took in the rather good news. “Yeah, yeah course!” He grinned, shyness leaving him as well as he looked at Harry quite happily. “And if I’m gonna be working with you, then, you can just call me Eggsy, yeah? I can start tomorrow.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow but said nothing on the odd choice of nickname. “Tomorrow’s Saturday, Mr. - Eggsy,” Christ that felt weird to say. “I’ve no classes on Saturday this semester. So I will see you on Monday at eight o’clock. “ 

He blinked. Oh. Right. It had actually been another day. “....Right. Okay. Monday, then.” Still happy (though now with more of the sheepishness back), he stood, inching for the door. “Thanks, Prof. Hart. I’ll be there.”

 “I can trust that you’ll get home alright?” He heard himself asking just as Eggsy opened the door. Harry had no idea what possessed him to ask this - maybe it was the exhaustion rolling off in waves off the young man - but it was too late to take it back now. 

“Long as the tubes aren’t shut down indefinitely.” He smiled, leaning on and tapping the door frame twice as he spoke. “I’ll see you Monday,” he added, then turned to actually leave, saying hello to the slightly thrown off secretary to the department on his way out.

 

* * *

 

 Harry spent the rest of his morning grading papers and drinking cup after cup of tea to keep his concentration sharp and on point. 

Fifteen minutes before Merlin was due to end his lecture, Harry, feeling a slight headache coming on, decided to call it quits. He’d managed to get a good portion of the papers done so it shouldn’t be too hard to finish them later in the evening before heading home. He could worry about that later, however. It was lunch time now, going by the growling of his stomach. Pushing away from his desk, Harry grabbed Merlin’s cupcakes - he’d eaten the third one two hours ago - and his umbrella then he was out the door and on his way to Merlin’s class. 

The hallways weren’t nowhere near as busy as they had been in the early morning as most students were still in their classes, probably itching to escape into the unusually sunny day; so Harry took his time walking across the campus, smiling at students and staff alike when they greeted him. 

With five minutes to spare, Harry stopped before Merlin’s class door and listened. Sure enough, his voice could be heard loud and clear as he explained the....well, it sounded like homework or some sort of assignment to Harry. Quiet as a mouse, he slipped in through the back door and leaned against the back wall of the class and waited. Aside from a few students and Merlin himself, no one paid him any attention. 

Merlin was standing at the front of the room and making a slight change to the whiteboard behind him, changing the due date of the assignment from Tuesday to Friday. As he turned back around, he caught sight of Harry and he smirked just slightly before returning his attention to the class. “Yes, very well, Friday. But these scripts should be the best you’ve done yet if I’m extending the deadline. As always, email or text me should you have any questions the textbook cannot answer. Dismissed.” 

He turned then to the teacher’s podium, packing up the laptop he had plugged into the overhead as he waited for the class to file out. 

And it didn’t take long. Before long, the class was empty but for the two of them. Harry made his way to the front and held up the box of cupcakes. “Thought you’d need a little bit of sugar to cheer you up. How was the class? Dreadful as ever?” 

“And how.” But he did look rather cheered up at the box (and appearance of his friend of course). He packed up his bag and slung it over his shoulder, poking at the box. “Have you brought food to pick me up to go to get food? Not that I’m complaining.” 

“Well I bought these in the morning. You know I can never resist that bloody shop.” He shrugged as they started for the door. “I’d have eaten them all but I didn’t want to risk being plagued by nightmares of your pouty face when you found out I ate a box of cupcakes and left you none. I’d rather not make that mistake ever again, thank you,” he said dryly. 

“Yes, I would have been quite displeased,” he agreed, following him out. “I’m rather surprised they don’t have a standing order for you. Where are we going, anyway,” he asked though said it rather more like a statement. 

“I was hoping we’d eat somewhere outside,” he said with a shrug. “We could give Mr. Greek, the one on campus, one more try? I’m sure Robert’s not holding that grudge against you anymore. It has been _two years_.” 

Merlin sighed rather dramatically. “Don’t make me regret spending time with you, Harry.” The threat was obviously empty, but he turned them towards said place. 

“So I had a visitor this morning,” Harry said, paying no attention to Merlin’s empty threats. They’ve been playing this game for over ten years now. “Found him waiting for me in my office. I think he broke in because Linda didn’t know anything about him. You’ve got to admire the lengths he was willing to go to in order to get the job.” 

“The boy from yesterday, I take it?” He looked over at him, eyebrows tilting slightly up in interest. “And how did that go.” 

“Perfect,” Harry replied with a small smile. “I mean, he was a perfect gentleman. He came straight to my office after spending the whole night in the hospital with his little sister who has the Scarlet Fever. How many people do you know who would do that? I certainly wouldn’t have when I was his age.” 

Merlin nodded as he spoke, humming once. “Mm, that sounds more on par with his file. Good, then. I’m glad it worked out. All set for him to start soon, eh?” 

“Mhm, next Monday,” he said and shot his friend a mischievous grin. “He’s starting two weeks earlier than Arthur said but what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him. And when he finds out I can just blame it on miscommunication.” 

They entered the food court and walked up to Mr. Greek who had the longest line of customers. Harry sighed. This was going to take a while.  “Remember, stay away from the sauces. We don’t want a repeat of last time.” He grinned to himself and thought that this turned out to be a good day after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Hope you enjoyed it :) 
> 
> Leave us a comment & tell us what you thought! 
> 
> Find us on Tumblr!  
> Harry - johnlocknetwork  
> Eggsy - thedarkbunnyrises


End file.
